Running From Love
by losttwisisters
Summary: Newly divorced Bella meets just back from Europe Edward. He asks her for coffee, they talk and feel a connection to each other. He asks if she'd like to go somewhere, so they end up at a motel and fun happens. But one phone call changes everything.***** on hiatus..
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Stephenie Meyer owns all characters.

**A/N- Another new story from us. We hope you like it, and let us know what you think. This one is called "Running From Love".**

**Leave us a review letting us know your thoughts and if we should continue.**

**Thanks=== Stacie and Sher**

Chapter 1

BPOV

I walked out into the bright sunlight after leaving the courthouse. I was free from the mistakes I've made. Never again would I have to hear that man yell at me. Never again would I hear him yell at my child. Never would he lay a hand on me.

Looking up at the sky, I noticed for the first time a cloudless blue sky. As I continued looking up, I tripped over my feet and fell into the arms of a passerby.

"Sorry," I mumbled as I looked up into the greenest eyes I've ever seen.

"I'm glad I could catch you," he smirked. "I'm Edward."

I hesitated in telling him my name. "I'm Isabella."

"Beautiful name for a beautiful woman."

I could feel my whole body heat up. Just by the sound of his voice alone, not to mention the way he looked at me.

"Would you like to go get a coffee?" he asked looking intently into my eyes.

"Umm...usually I don't go places with strangers. But sure, I'd like that."

"Great, I know a great coffee shop around the corner," he replied as he led the way.

We walked silently to the coffee shop. I couldn't believe that I'm going somewhere with a complete stranger. What would Collin think of that? I was brought out of my thoughts by his velvety voice.

"Isabella, what would you like?

"Huh, oh...umm.. just a cup of chai tea with low fat milk please."

"Ok, would you like a muffin or a perhaps something else?"

Hmmm... I wonder what the something else might be. Him maybe?

"A blueberry muffin sounds good," I said as I looked up at him.

He walked away as my phone rang. I looked down and saw Alice's picture flashing at me.

"Hello."

"Where are you?"

"I'm just getting some coffee. I should be back soon. How is Shane?"

"He's good. Are you ok?"

"Yeah, Alice, I'm good." I looked up and Edward was standing there.

"I gotta go, I will talk to you soon." I snapped my phone shut not giving her a chance to reply.

"Sorry to interrupt. Was that your …." he trailed off.

"No it wasn't important. Just a friend checking up on me."

"Oh ok, here's your tea and muffin," he said as he sat across from me.

"Thank you," I replied as I took a sip of my tea.

He sat looking at me again. His green eyes looking into my brown ones. I felt so comfortable with him, even though he looked at me intently.

"Isabella, I feel so drawn to you. I've never felt this way. When I caught you I felt..."

"You felt like you were home, complete." I offered as I looked at him.

"Yeah, you could put it that way." He smirked at me.

He reached for my hand and when our hands met, I felt a shock run through my body. I've never felt anything like it. This was all new.

As we ate we made small talk, and I knew sooner or later this would all end.

Edward told me he just arrived back in the states from being in Europe. He was coming home to start working with his brother.

"I'm sure your family will be glad your back."

"Yeah, my mom was always worried that something would happen to me over in Europe. You know how mom's are."

"I do. I have a six year old son and I'd be worried about him too."

"What is his name?"

"His name is Shane."

"Was that call earlier from your husband?" he asked.

"God no. I don't have one of those anymore."

"Oh, I see." He smiled.

"That was actually my friend who is watching my son, she was worried."

"I see, do you need to go."

"No, not for awhile."

"Good, I don't want to let you go yet."

"Me either," I laughed nervously.

He leaned closer to me and asked, "Do you want to go somewhere?"

Looking up into those green eyes, I nodded.

As we got up from the table he wrapped his arm around my waist.

Not knowing where we were going, I just went with it. I didn't care really where we were heading, just as long as we went together.

I know that I should be leery of going with a stranger but something felt oddly familiar with Edward.

We walked into the lobby of a motel, and he walked to the front desk.

He asked for a room, and paid for it.

We were silent as we walked to the room.

I was lost in my thoughts of what the hell was I doing here.

"Isabella?" he said as he opened the door

"Yes."

"We don't have to do anything that you don't want to do. We can just talk if you'd like."

"No, I'm fine Edward." I said as I sat on the bed. "I want to be here with you."

He kneeled down in front of me, and rested his elbows on my knees as he leaned up and kissed my lips.

I moaned at the feel of his lips. Kissing never felt like this. I pulled on the ends of his hair as we scooted back on the bed.

The weight of him on me felt so good.

His hands found the buttons of my shirt and he quickly undid them, all the while whispering sweet things in my ear.

I pushed his shirt up as we kissed hungrily. He pulled away to take his shirt off, but quickly came back to my lips.

"Isabella, tell me to stop and I will?" he pleaded. "Tell me you don't want this?"

"I want... no, I need you Edward," I replied.

Our kisses became more heated as his hands roamed my body.

Both of us wanting more and needing each other.

"It's been a while for me, Isabella."

"Me too," I moaned as I felt his erection pressing into my stomach. Oh my word, he felt rather large.

As he pulled his pants off, he asked if I was sure.

I just nodded as I pulled off my pants, too.

He looked down at me as I laid back on the bed.

"Simply beautiful Isabella," he murmured as he pushed my knees apart slightly as he settled between them.

Edward slowly entered me, and by god it felt great. He laid still for a few moments for me to adjust to his size.

"Ugh, you feel so good, Isabella," he whispered as he slowly began to move inside me.

"You too," I breathed as I matched his movements.

"Fuck, your so tight. I won't last long, baby."

"Mmm..." I moaned as I wrapped my legs around his back as he went deeper.

I pushed up against him as we both neared our climax.

"Yes," I screamed as my orgasm rocked through me. I shuddered against him as he continued to thrust into me as few more times before he came hard. He shuddered as his seed flowed from him.

We both laid our foreheads against each other.

Our breathing was erratic as we just stared into each others eyes.

"That was incredible," he murmured as he kissed my lips.

"Yes, it was."

I laid there and thought of what just happened. I couldn't believe that I just slept with a stranger and I really enjoyed it.

I looked over at him and he had a smile on his face.

"I'll be right back." I said as I got up from the bed.

"Okay, hurry back."

I nodded and went to the bathroom.

When I came out of the bathroom, I heard Edward on the phone.

"I'll be there soon. I met a woman and we had a wonderful time. Tell mom I'll be there soon." He said as he looked up at me and smiled. "Alice, I gotta go."

Those four words hit me like a ton of bricks.

Shit, no way. How many people are named Alice in this day and age?

"Isabella, what's wrong?" He asked taking in my expression.

"Nothing," I lied.

"Um.. you kinda look like you've seen a ghost."

"I heard you on the phone, was that your wife?"

"No, oh god. I'm sorry. It was my sister," he said.

"Oh, shit," was all I could say.

"What?" he questioned.

"Nothing, I've got to go," I said. I grabbed my clothes and threw them on.

"Isabella, where are you going?"

"I've got to go, I can't be with you." I said as I grabbed my purse.

Running from the motel in tears, I knew I fucked up. What was I going to do. Alice is going to kill me.

I ran back to my car and as I turned the corner I saw Edward. He was looking for me.

He looked frantic as I drove passed him.

I needed to get to Alice's and get my son before he showed up there.

I arrived at Alice's and checked my face. It still looked as if I've been crying. Maybe with any luck she won't notice.

I got out of the car and hurried to the door.

Alice opened it.

"Hey, Bella, what the hell is wrong?"

"Nothing, I need to get Shane now."

"Not until you tell me why you have been crying. Did Collin do something?"

"No, I've just made a huge mistake and I'm just going to forget it. Can you please get Shane ready for me now?" I looked outside and didn't see anyone coming yet.

"You weren't with Collin were you?" she asked getting Shane's stuff together.

"No, I... never mind, can you get Shane now?"

Alice went to get Shane and I hated not telling Alice the truth, but how could I tell her I just slept with her brother and left him at the motel.

Once she brought him out, she handed him to me and I took him and left as fast as I could.

"Bella, wait!" Alice called after me, as tears streamed down my face.

I could hear her phone ringing as I ran from the door.

I got Shane buckled in his booster seat, I took off back to my house to pack us some clothes and gather things I would need.

I had no clue where I was going or what I would do. I just knew I had to get out of Forks fast.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all characters.

Thanks for reading and we hope you enjoy this update. Keep looking for more. We appreciate you all so much. Thanks for all your words of encouragement.

Enjoy!

Chapter 2

EPOV

I watched as she ran out of the room. What the hell? All I did was mention my sister Alice.

I got up from the bed and threw on my clothes. I ran down the hallway, and into the lobby, but I didn't see her anywhere. I ran back toward the coffee shop but couldn't see anyone that looked like Isabella.

I called Alice to let her know I would be a bit late getting there. She didn't question why, which was totally unlike her. She sounded a bit stressed, so that was good for me.

I drove around for a bit looking for her, but I never saw anyone who looked like her. I gave up and headed toward Alice's house.

Maybe I'm destined never to see her again.

I arrived at Alice's and as soon as my feet hit the porch, my sister threw open the door and flung herself in my arms.

"Edward," she cried. "I'm so glad your here."

I could tell she was crying.

"Alleycat, what's going on?" I asked looking at her concerned.

She sniffed and wiped her eyes. "My friend Bella just took off, picked up her son and ran off. She didn't say where she was going or why she was leaving."

She continued on. "I tried calling her cell phone and her house phone and got no answer."

"Alice calm down," I said as we went inside. "What does this friend look like?"

I was curious. Some things Alice said were matching up with some things Isabella said. It couldn't be the same person, or could it? Forks isn't that big. How many people could be named Bella, that also has a son. Fuck me.

She walked over to her bookshelf and picked up a picture frame. She looked down at it and new tears started to fall.

She handed me the frame and told me that this was Bella and her son Shane on his first birthday.

As I looked down at the picture in my hands my mouth suddenly went dry and dropped open. My eyes widened and I couldn't form any coherent words.

"Edward what the hell is wrong with you? Have you seen Bella?" she questioned looking at me.

"I... a... I may have slept with her a few hours ago," I stammered out finally still looking at the picture.

"What, Edward how could you? You don't have any idea what Bella has been going through and here you are using her like she's some toy. I thought you were better than that."

"It wasn't like that Alice. I didn't use Isabella. I'm not like that and you know it. We met outside the courthouse, I asked her to go get coffee with me, and she accepted. While we were talking and one thing led to another and I asked her if she wanted to go somewhere.

We ended up at a motel and we made love. Then you called and she asked me if I was on the phone with my wife. I said no, I was talking to my sister Alice. Then she said she had to go, and that she can't be with me. She ran out of the room, and I tried to follow her but she was too fast."

"Are you sure that it was Bella? That doesn't sound like something she'd do."

"Yes, Alice. I'm sure it was her. She said her sons name was Shane and that he was staying with a friend of hers," I answered her.

Alice grabbed her phone and dialed a number. I assumed she was calling Bella.

She stood tapping her foot on the floor, it was one of many annoying habits she had.

She left a voicemail.

"Let me have the phone," I said. I hit redial and waited for it to connect.

When it did, I left a message.

I hung up the phone and Alice said that she's going there and that she isn't just going to sit around and do nothing.

"I'm coming too, I have this urge to protect her."

We went out to her car and Alice drove to where Bella lived. We noticed that her car wasn't there.

Alice parked and went to the door. Digging in her purse, she found a set of keys and opened the door.

We went inside and I was hit with her scent. She smelled so sweet. I could just wrap myself up her that scent. It seemed like home to me. I've never felt this way about anyone.

Alice looked through the rooms and she noticed that some of their clothes were missing.

"Edward," she called from the other room.

"Yeah.

"She took clothes and stuff. I don't think she's coming home anytime soon."

"Alice, just give her some space and if she doesn't come home and you don't hear from her in two days, then you can go look for her. But for now let her be. You said she's been through a lot right?"

"Yea, her asshole of an ex-husband was abusive to her and to Shane."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying he abused her physically, and Shane he basically yelled at. I don't think he ever hit him. But with Bella he's hit her a few time and yelled at her a lot."

I could feel my anger rising up in me. How could anyone hurt an angel like my Isabella? She was too sweet, she should never be hurt, only loved. If I ever meet that guy that did that do her, I will show him what its like to be beat on.

"One day you may get the chance, he lives here in Forks."

I smiled over at my sister as we left Bella's house.

My only hope was that she would call Alice soon.

As we drove to our parents house, Alice asked about my trip.

"It was great. Europe has so much to see, and I loved Paris and Germany. But I did get a little homesick."

"Are you excited to go work with Emmett? He's excited to finally have you work with him."

"Yeah I am, but I hope he won't be disappointed. I know how Emmett can be. I'm just like him. I love to build things, and design buildings."

"Yeah, but now Cullen Construction will have two handsome Cullen men running it."

I had to laugh at her enthusiasm. She definitely had spunk.

Once we arrived at the house, my mom came running out to greet us.

"Edward," she yelled throwing her arms around me. "I'm so glad you are home."

"Mom, it's good to see you too," I said returning her hug.

My mom turned finally let go as I went to the trunk to grab my bags. I followed them into the house, my sister was jabbering on and on.

Of course she had to tell mom about Bella leaving and my mom was shocked that she'd up and left.

"What about her son?" my mom questioned.

"She picked him up from my house and took off."

"What happened?"

"Edward happened that's what."

My mom looked over at me.

"Edward Anthony Cullen, what did you do to the poor girl?" she looked at me with her piercing blue eyes.

"I explained to you already what happened between me and Bella, Alice."

"Yeah you did, but..." she was cut off by our mother.

"What did you do, Edward?"

"I bumped into her and we got to talking and I asked her to go to get coffee. I felt drawn to her and we ended up at a motel. I …" I was cut off by my sister.

"They fucked mom," Alice interjected.

"No, we made love," I nearly yelled. I was starting to get angry. "There is a difference. Bella heard me on the phone talking to Alice, I guess she freaked out and ran away from me."

"Alice, your brother and Bella are both adults, and they are capable of making their own decisions. I'm sure Edward was on his best behavior."

"But she left because of him."

"No Alice, she left because of you. Seems to me she was afraid of what you'd say about it. Edward didn't make her leave."

"But mom..." she wailed.

"Enough, Alice Elizabeth."

I couldn't stand there anymore, so I grabbed my bags and headed to my room.

Once there I flopped down on my bed, and thought about the fuck up's that were my relationships.

I was never great with them. I dated Jessica in high school, and ended up breaking her heart. Then there was Irina, when I was in college, now that started out good. But we ended it after about a year. Then of course, there was Kate. We should have never been together, we fought all the time.

I guess I shouldn't be in a relationship. I do seem to mess them up. But with Bella I wanted it all. I never felt connected to someone like that. I wanted to be a better man for her. I wanted to have the type of relationship that my parents had or that my brother and Rosalie had.

Maybe one day.

I laid there and thought about Bella. She was truly beautiful and I want to get to know her better.

Sure, we already made love, but I'm sure once we get to know each other. We could be good together. I know she has a six year old son, Shane. I think I'd be a good father to him or at least a good role model for him.

I just hope I get the chance to be with Bella. Right now, it doesn't look like it.

I just laid there staring at the ceiling.

I thought about how excited I was to start work, and get things started on that.

Emmett had me working side by side with him. Hopefully that works out. I know we get along, but we've never worked together.

I was brought out of my thoughts by someone knocking on my door.

"Come in," I called.

"Hey Edward," Alice said as she waltzed into my room.

"Hey."

"I just wanted to come and say I'm sorry for yelling at you. I'm just really worried about Bella."

"I can understand that Alice, but I'm not going to hurt her. I want to get to know her and I think I can really fall for her. I've never been drawn to anyone like this."

Alice just watched me.

"I know I've screwed up all the relationships I've been in, but I've grown up. I know it's not all about me anymore. I want to be with Bella. I know we barely even met, but when she was in my arms, it felt like I was home. Complete for the first time in my life."

"What about Shane, Edward? He is the most important person in Bella's life."

"I know that his biological father wasn't the best role model for him, and I want to try to be a good one for him. If Bella will let me."

"Edward, I'm sure she will. Collin was a real piece of work."

"Collin?" I asked.

"Yea, the ex husband. Collin Brady, he's from La Push."

"Alice do you mean Collin Brady as in Brady's Construction?"

"Yea, why? Do you know him?"

"Hell yeah I do. I've seen him at a few conventions that Em and I went to. He'd brag about beating up his wife, when she messed up dinner or something. And how when he went on trips he was banging his secretary. He said his wife never knew about it."

"That asshole. Tell me you and Em don't do business with him?"

"No, we never have. And if I ever see him, I'm gonna kick his ass."

"That's good. Now all we have to do is find Bella. She has custody of Shane and Collin is not happy about that. If she left town and he finds out about it, things will not be good for her."

"Alice I promise once we find her and Shane I will not let Collin around her. Em and I have heard it with our own ears that he has beat his wife and I will do whatever I have to, to protect Bella and Shane."

"Edward just take it slow. She was with him for a long time and I can tell you that she is very insecure about men. She thinks that because of what happened to her that another man would never want to be with her and because she has baggage."

"Alice it sure didn't seem like that this afternoon, when we were making love."

"Edward I'm not sure what to make of all this. I mean she has been through so much. Her actions have taken me by surprise."

I just nodded. I sure do hope that Bella is ok. She still has not called Alice and I could see it in my sister's face that she was worried about Bella and Shane. I did not know Bella well enough to know where she might would go. I hoped that Alice did.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all characters.

Thanks for reading and we hope you enjoy this update.

Chapter 3

BPOV

Once I got to my house I walked inside with Shane and told him to watch t.v. while I got some stuff packed. He did as I asked. I could not believe that I had slept with Edward after just meeting him and after I got a divorce and to top it off it had to be Alice's brother. Shane was suppose to be my first priority.

What the hell have I done? The only thing I could think of was to go to Arizona.

"Shane come on baby let's go. We are going away for awhile."

"Mommy why?"

"Well baby because mommy needs some time to think and I think it will be best to leave town for a bit."

I watched him nodded his head. I had some money saved so I could get us a plane ticket. After that I was not sure what would happen. I just knew that I could not stay here when I just slept with my best friend's brother. I'm not sure I could face her again.

Once we got to the airport I got us tickets for the next flight to Arizona. I had about an hour before we left. Knowing that I had voicemail I pulled my phone out and listened.

I only had one and it was from Edward. I choose not to even listen to it. It really does not matter. Finally it was time for Shane and I to board the plane. I turned one last time before I boarded the plane.

"Mommy can you tell me where we are going?"

"Baby we are going to NeNe and Grandpa Phil."

He just shook his head and went to playing his game boy. I just hope that my mom and Phil would not mind of we stayed there for awhile.

Once on the plane, I made sure Shane was sitting and doing good. I gave him his coloring book that we packed. Then I laid my head back, and thought about what I was going to tell my mom.

I know she would think it was no big deal to sleep with your best friends brother, but to Alice it was a big deal.

My mind drifted to Edward.

God, he was handsome. He knew how to use his hands, and his lips. Mmm... I thought of how he felt against me and inside me. Never have I felt that way before. With Collin, sex was just sex.

With Edward, it was making love.

I can say it was the first time I've ever made love. All the other times was just sex.

It's too bad nothing can ever come from it.

I must have fallen asleep because when I woke up we were landing, and Shane was asleep.

"Baby, wake up. We need to get off the plane."

"Okay, Momma. I up now."

I took a hold of his hand and we walked off the plane.

We walked to baggage claim and then we went out front and I got us a taxi.

I told the man my mom's address and we were on our way.

I called her to let her know that I was coming, to say she was surprised was an understatement.

Shane was still asleep when we pulled up to my mom's.

It was now or never. I paid the taxi and got our bags out as I walked with Shane in my arms.

My mom opened the door and looked at me.

"Bella, what are you doing here?"

"I had to get away. My divorce was final today and I totally made a mess of things," I explained.

"What do you mean?" she asked as I followed her to the spare room.

"Mom, I messed up," I said as I laid Shane down.

"How? You didn't sleep with Collin again did you?"

"Hell no, Mom. How stupid do you think I really am?"

"Isabella Marie, watch your mouth. I don't think your stupid, I am just not following you. What can be worse than sleeping with Collin?"

"I slept with my best friends brother," I said as tears fell. "And mom, it was great. I've never felt that way before. With Collin it was just sex. With Edward, it was more than that. It was making love." I could feel the blush rising on my cheeks.

"Bella, that is great but I don't see the problem in that. If it was good, what difference does it make if it was your best friends brother?"

"Mom, Alice is my best friend. Me sleeping with her brother is like rule number one of friendship. You simply don't do that."

"That is so ridiculous. You know she might actually be happy that you two found each other."

"I don't think so, Alice is different. I don't think she'd be happy about it."

"Baby, I just want you to be happy. When you were talking about this Edward, you had a sparkle in your eyes that I haven't seen since before Collin. Maybe you should just think about this. Did you tell Edward that you knew his sister?"

"No mom, I didn't know until this morning when he was on the phone and he said that he had to go Alice. I asked him if he was married and he said no that Alice was his sister. I left him standing in the motel room after I told him I couldn't be with him. "

"Bella, did you think of how that made him feel?"

"No, I didn't think about that."

"Well maybe you should." With those words she left the room.

I was left alone to think about what she said. Since when did my erratic hair-brained mother make sense.

It really doesn't matter if Alice or Edward feel it's okay because my first priority is my son. Collin was pissed when the judge gave me full custody.

I went to my room and just thought about everything that has happened in the last 24 hours.

I still came up with nothing. I would figure it out eventually.

I laid down on the bed and closed my eyes, all I could see was Edward's eyes. I thought about him and I wondered what kind of message he left me.

Getting up, I grabbed my phone from the dresser and dialed my voicemail.

I listened to his message,_** "Isabella, it's Edward. Please pick up. I need to talk to you." Everything is okay. Alice isn't upset. Please call me, I'm at Alice's."**_

I shut my phone and thought about what he said. Could Alice be fine with it?

I finally fell asleep, only to be woken up by my phone ringing at six am.

Whoever it was, wasn't getting answered.

I got up and looked over at Shane. He was such a good boy. He didn't deserve to be treated the way that he was by Collin.

I went into the kitchen and started to make breakfast for everybody.

I thought back to the conversation with my mom, would Alice be happy about Edward and I? Would he even want a relationship? Or was he just out for a fast fuck? Why is everything so confusing?

"Momma, watch Spongebob," Shane called.

"Hold on Sweetie."

I went into the living room and turned on the TV, and searched for Spongebob. Finally I found it and Shane settled on the couch with his sippy cup while I went to finish making breakfast.

I knew somewhere in my heart that Edward was right for me. I just wanted to run from it. The messes that I made in my life are epic. Marrying Collin was a mistake but out of the all of that I have the most wonderful son. He was the only good to come out of that situation.

My mom came down the stairs and started to fix her coffee.

"Good Morning sweetheart, how did you sleep?"

"Morning, I slept okay. Shane slept great. I decided to make breakfast for all of us."

"You didn't have to do that, I would've made you breakfast."

"Mom, I remember those breakfasts, and trust me I don't want Shane to remember breakfast pancakes with chocolate syrup and bananas," I laughed at the memory of my childhood breakfasts.

My mom was certainly an interesting cook. Meal times were never ordinary at the Swan house, that's probably why I learned to cook.

As we sat down at the table the phone rang, my mother grabbed it. I could hear my father's voice loud and clear.

"Charlie, I'm sure she's fine." She said looking over at me giving me a disappointing look.

"Yes, I understand Charlie, you can speak to her yourself." My mother said passing me the phone.

"Hello?" I said nervously.

"**Bella, thank god you're alright. You can't just up and leave without telling me sweetheart. I've been so worried."**

"I'm sorry dad, I should have told you where I was going. With everything that was going on yesterday, I wasn't in the the right frame of mind." I didn't want to tell him about Edward.

"**I understand sweetheart, divorces can be pretty stressful. Just take some time out to relax."**

"I will dad."

"**Oh by the way, your friend Alice called and wants to know when or if I hear from you."**

"Please don't tell her anything, I can't explain why. I just need some time away from everyone," I said looking over at my mom.

She shook her head at me.

"**Bells, I won't tell her but I expect an explanation when your are ready. Alice is your best friend and you should let her help you through this. That's what friends are for**," he said in his ever calm voice.

"I know, and I will call her soon. Just don't tell her or anyone who may call where I am."

"**Okay, kiddo. I'll talk to you soon."**

"Okay bye dad."

I hung up the phone and held up my hand to my mom.

"Please don't start. I know I should let Alice know where I am. But I just don't want to deal with it right now."

"Bella, if she called your father, how long do you think it will take her to think of calling here?"

Damn, she did have a point.

"Mom, I don't think she will. But if she calls here you just lie and say you haven't seen me."

"We'll see, but I'm not promising anything."

Sometimes my erratic mother made sense, which I didn't like. It was only a matter of time before Alice called here.

I just hoped that my mom wouldn't tell her I was here. Nothing would stop her from coming here and most likely Edward too.

I think the whole problem is that I'm a little embarrassed that I let myself go with him to a hotel room, and that I actually had sex with a complete stranger.

I knew at some point I'd call Alice and talk to her. I watched as my son ate breakfast, he was the most important person in my life. Any decisions I made, I had to make sure that they were going to be good for him also.

I cannot make them based on what would be good for me. Even though being with Edward seemed so perfect, but we really don't know each other. I'd like to get to know him, but I think I may have messed that all up by running away.

I shook my head to clear those thoughts away.

"Momma, did you hear me?" Shane asked.

"I'm sorry baby, what did you say?" I said looking into his big brown eyes.

"I'm finished, can I go watch more Spongebob?"

"Sure, but not for much longer okay?"

He nodded as he walked to the living room.

"Bella, where were you a few minutes ago?" my mom asked me with a slight smirk.

"I was thinking."

"Were you thoughts on a certain young man?" she said as she wiggled her eyebrows.

"Mom, I can't believe you, I'm shocked at what your asking me."

"Bella, you had this huge grin on your face. It's hard not to know what you were thinking about."

"Mom, I think I totally messed that up by running away. I just don't want to make any more mistakes. I have Shane to consider too."

"Baby, you just need to get to know Edward. He may be just what you and Shane need. Think about it, and then call Alice."

"Mom, since when did you start making sense?" I asked looking over at her.

"Sometimes Bella, I do know what I'm talking about." We both laughed.

"Okay mom, I'll call her in a bit."

"Good girl."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all characters.

Thanks for reading and we hope you enjoy this chapter. Please leave us a comment, we love hearing your thoughts.

Chapter 4

APOV

After calling Bella's father and getting no where, I decided that I was going to head to Arizona. I knew that if she wasn't at her dad's she'd be with her mom. I know that I should just let it be, but I wanted her to know that I'm fine with her and Edward. I think they would be good for each other.

I know I should tell Edward, and maybe I will once I leave. But I don't want him running off there and messing things up. I know how he can be and with Bella you just don't do that. She has a lot of insecurities, with good reason though. But Edward doesn't know all of them like I do.

I booked my flight and packed my bag. I would let Jasper know where I'm going but no one else.

I called Jasper to tell him, and he said that it was a good idea not to tell Edward. He told me to call him once I got there and to be safe.

I left for the airport as my phone rang. Recognizing the ring tone as Bella's, I decided to ignore it. I knew I'd be seeing her in a few hours and I'd rather talk to her face to face.

After checking in and boarding the plane, I thought about how I really felt about Bella being with my brother, sure if it would've happened when we were younger I wouldn't have liked it so much.

But now that we are older and with everything that Bella has been through I think being with Edward would be good for her. Sure his past relationships have been utterly fucked up, but that wasn't all his fault. The women that he chose to date were truly nut cases. But I'm sure he'd treat Bella right, if not I'd kick his ass.

I checked my phone to see if she left a message, but she didn't. But I did have one missed call from my brother. I'll call him back once I speak to Bella.

The plane ride went by fast. Before I knew it I was sitting outside of Bella's mother's house. Walking up to the front door I knew that I needed to get answers from her. I needed to know why she ran before talking to me or even Edward about what was going on.

I knocked on the door and Shane answered.

"Aunt Alice you are here," he said while hugging my leg.

I watched as Bella's mother came up behind him.

"Well hello Alice. How are you? I'm hoping that you came her to talk some sense into my daughter?"

"Actually Renee, I came for answers. Like why she ran instead of talking to me or my brother first."

"Well she is in her room. Have at it. Good luck."

"Shane I'm going to go talk to your mother and then when I'm done I will come back here to spend some time with you."

"Okay Auntie Alice."

I walked to Bella's room and knocked.

I could hear a faint come in.

I opened the door and it looked like Bella was crying.

I ran to her and gave her a hug her.

BPOV

I was sitting in my room trying to decide if I should call Alice or not. Shane was with my mom. I really think she is trying to keep him busy so that I can have my time to talk to Alice in private.

I knew that Edward and I are grown adults but it's still Alice's brother. I'm not sure how she will feel about all of this.

I know that I really should call Edward as well because his voicemail sounded like he was really worried about me.

I'm just not sure that I'm ready for all this. Edward made me feel so loved and wanted. I have never felt that before. Collin always wanted nothing more for him to get his pleasure and the hell if I got mine.

Not only was the sex bad but he would abuse me and abuse Shane by yelling at him. I don't think I could handle another relationship like I just got away from. I'm not even sure if I got away from it fully.

Collin is so pissed that I got full custody of Shane so I'm sure I will be seeing him again.

I was brought out of my thoughts by a knock on my door. I was not even aware that I was crying until that moment.

"Come in."

I heard the door open then I felt arms around me. I knew instantly who it was. I knew Alice had found me.

I just started sobbing. I was still emotional.

"Alice w...what are y...ou doing h..h..here?" I hi-cupped.

"Well since you decided to take off and not say where you were going I got worried. Edward is so beside himself. We called you and left messages but you never called back. When I called Charlie and he said that he has not heard from you I figured that you would come to your mom's since you have nowhere else to go. So I hopped on a plane and here I am."

"Alice I just needed to get away. Do you even know what happened for sure?"

"Yes Bella Edward explained everything to me. I'm not upset at all. You have been through so much with Collin you deserve some happiness. I think Edward could give you that. Besides if he treats you bad I will kick his ass."

I hugged her more to me. I just really needed someone to talk to. I felt like I was not worthy of Edward. I mean I knew that he was moving back to partner up with Emmett. From what I have heard he is good at what he does.

How could he want someone like me. I mean I'm recently divorced and I have baggage what most people would say Shane was. I've also been abused by my husband. I could not be worthy of Edward.

"Alice I'm not sure what came over me once I left the court house. I guess Edward gave me some attention that I had missed and it felt good. He treated me like I was the world. OMG and I actually had some wonderful orgasm's too. I have never had that before. It was like he cherished me. Like he made sure that I was pleased before he was. It actually felt good for a change. Does that make sense Alice?"

I don't really think anybody will actually want me once they found out about my past. I mean Collin has the company and is very well known. I'm sure that he will put my name through dirt making it look like I was at fault for our failed marriage.

"Sweetie Edward would never hurt you. He is actually really worried about you. He doesn't care about your past. Actually he knows who Collin is. He has been at conference where he would brag about beating his wife and treating his son like shit. Edward can't stand him. He even said something about he feels very protective of you."

"I don't know Alice. I have some much that I need to work out. I need to go to counseling to help me with all this. It's gone on for so long."

"Bella sweetie you did not see his face once I told him about what Collin did to you and Shane. I think you and Edward would be perfect for each other. I mean you already said that he's good in the sack. By the way that's just gross, he is my brother for pete's sake."

That was the breaker for me. Alice sure did know how to make the mood change even if it was at my cost.

"Honestly Bella I think you need to come home and see what might could happen with him."

"Alice I can't come home yet. I have to figure out my money problems. I took everything I had saved up to by the plane tickets. I don't have anymore money at the moment."

"You mean to tell me that no good son of a bitch left you with nothing but the house and Shane."

"Yeah he moved all the money from our joint account and opened a new one so I could not get any money. I guess I'm going to have to find a job but that's going to be hard since I don't have any training. In the mean time I'm not sure how I'm going to pay my bills or even put food on the table for Shane and I."

"Well don't worry about a thing. You know that Jasper and I are not going to let you get behind on anything. Plus I will talk to Emmett and Edward to see if maybe they could use someone to make copy's or answer phones. I'm pretty sure that is something that you could do. If not I'm sure I could find you something."

"Alice I don't want to be a charity case. I don't want everybody to know what has happened."

I knew between Alice and Jasper that I would be taken care of. They are the one's that always took care of me after Collin had beat me. I just didn't want them taking caring of me forever.

"I can't ask you to do that Alice. I need to support myself and Shane."

"I think that we should head home tomorrow and we will figure everything out together with the help of Jasper, Emmett and Edward ok. I don't want you to worry about the tickets I will take care of it Bella and I don't want to hear any lip from you either missy."

"I promise Alice I will think about it but I can't promise you anything. I am getting tired so I would like to get Shane ready for bed and get some rest."

"Okay let me get Shane ready for bed and you get some rest."

"Thanks Alice. You always know what I need."

"Your welcome."

With that said she walked out the door.

I got ready for bed and went to bed.

EPOV

Alice was not answering her phone and she was not home. I had gone over there early this morning and Jasper said that she had to go and take care of some stuff. He would not tell me what "stuff" she had to take care of.

I'm pretty sure that it has something to do with Bella. I told her just to give her a few days and if she still had not heard from her then we would look for her. I think my sister knew exactly where she was. She probably went to her.

I had to try and get it out of Jasper some how. I really wanted to make sure Bella and Shane are ok.

I'm pretty sure that Bella took off because she was scared that Alice would be upset with her about her and I sleeping together. Alice was fine with it just warned me not to hurt her, that she has been hurt so much already.

I would never hurt her. Bella felt so right to me. I have never felt this before. I was protective of her and even Shane and I haven't even met him yet.

After Alice told me about Collin if he was standing in front me in that moment I would have kicked his ass. I'm not sure why Jasper had not done it yet?

Once Jasper came back into the room, I started in on him. I really needed to make sure Bella was ok.

"So Jasper why can't you tell me what my sister is up to? I mean I would really like to make sure that Bella and Shane are ok. I mean I know what Collin has done to her. I have met the son of a bitch and I so want to kick his ass."

"Edward man Alice would have my ass if I told you. She made me promise not to tell you. She wants to talk to Bella first and figure out what's going on with her. I'm sure she is fine. Alice hasn't called to tell me any different."

"So she did go after Bella huh? Can you at least tell me where she went? It's not like I could find her."

"I...um..s..she went to Bella's mom's house in Phoenix. That's the only place she could have gone. She has nobody here but us."

That didn't take long. He pretty much played right into my plan. I just had to figure out what her mom's name is. Maybe I could talk to her dad. I do believe Collin said once that he was the police chief here.

That would be Charlie Swan. I'm going to have to head to the police station now.

"Well Jasper I'm going to head out. I have some stuff to do before work. If you hear from Alice please call and let me know okay."

"Will do man please don't let Alice know I said where she went. She will have my balls if you know what I mean."

"Sure thing Jasper."

With my plan in the works I drove to the police station. I just had to figure out how to get the information from Bella's dad.

That was probably going to be the hardest part of this plan. Her father does not know me, so hopefully he will give me some help.

I pulled up to the station. I just hope this plan of mine will get me the answers I need.

Walking in the door to the left was the receptionist desk. I'm pretty sure that I will have to use my charm as my sister so puts it to even get a chance to talk to the Chief.

"Hello ma'am. I was hoping that I might be able to talk to Chief Swan?"

"I can see if he is free. Your name sir?"

"Oh Edward Cullen."

She picked up the phone, guessing that she was alerting the chief I was here. He must have said ok because she told me that his office was the fourth door on the left.

"Thank you." I said as I walked by her desk.

I walked up to the door of the chief's office and knocked.

"Come in."

Walking into his office with determination to get what I needed.

"Well hi Mr. Cullen. What can I do for you today?"

"Sir I'm Alice's brother and I know your daughter Bella. I know that she just got divorced recently and I ran into her yesterday right after her divorce was finalized. I spent some time with her and she seemed to be ok but I went by her house and she didn't answer this morning and then my sister has played a disappearing act. Jasper said that she went to Bella's mother's house in Phoenix. I really want to check on her. Do you have a number that I could call to check in with her?"

I waited for him to respond to my request. I could not tell what he was thinking about. He kept a pretty straight face. With him being a police officer I guess you had to have that to do your job.

"Well son why do you think I should give you the information you have asked for? I mean I have never heard Bella talk about you. How do I know you are not going to cause trouble for my daughter and grandson?"

I thought about how to answer that without giving him to much information. I'm sure he doesn't want to know that I made love to his daughter in my hotel room.

"Well sir I guess you don't know but I can assure you that I mean well. I have this urge to protect Shane and Bella. You see I know her ex-husband because we are in the same kind of work and we have been to conference together. Let's just say that he has not been so nice to Bella or even Shane for that matter."

Chief's face went from a good mood to being angry in a matter of seconds. It was like he didn't know what Collin was doing to them. I guess the cat's out of the bag now.

"Fuck I thought he was hitting her but I did not think he was doing anything to Shane. How did you found all this out son?"

"Um...Alice told me last night about it and like I said I have heard things from Collin's mouth about him abusing his family more specific his wife."

"Well I guess since you are Alice's brother and I love her like she was my own daughter I will give you the information that you have asked for but let me tell you one thing, you better not even think about hurting my family because I will not hesitate one bit to kick your ass."

"Thank you sir. Trust me you don't have anything to worry about me hurting anyone. Alice has already threaten to kick my ass as well if I hurt Bella or even Shane for that matter."

Chief wrote the information down on a piece of paper and handed it to me.

"Thank you sir. I promise I won't let anything happen to them again. Collins is a piece of shit and I will not let him near either one of them again if I can help it."

I stuck out my hand to shake his hand.

"Have a good day son."

"You to Chief," I responded and left his office.

That was a bit easier than I thought. Looking down at the paper not only did he give me her mother's name but also her mothers phone number.

Hmm...this was going to be easy. All I have to do is a reverse search of the phone number and it will give me her address.

I made it home did a fast search, wrote the information down and then booked my flight for in the morning.

Now all I have to do is figure at what to say to Bella and Alice as to why I'm there and how I found out where they were.

With that I packed some clothes, ate some dinner and then went to bed.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all characters.

Thanks for reading and we hope you enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 5

BPOV

Waking up earlier than everyone, I got dressed and went for a walk. I needed to think about everything that Alice told me.

She told me that Edward was really worried about me. I couldn't believe that he would even care that I took off. But both my mom and Alice said that I should have talked to him instead of running.

Everything was so confusing.

I've never felt this way about anyone. Not even Collin. Sure I thought I loved him, but it didn't feel like what I felt with Edward.

I thought about calling him, but we were going home later in the evening. Alice tried to get an early flight, but they were all booked. So she got the first flight available.

I just continued walking, and I ending up at the park.

I sat down on a bench and watching the children playing.

As I sat there, a thought came to my mind... "Oh god, did we use protection?"

I don't think we did, fuck.

This is so not going to be good, what if I end up pregnant.

Would Edward be okay with it or would he run.

I don't think he would run, I mean he is Alice's brother and she would do anything for anybody.

Edward seemed like he was just like Alice.

I guess I really need to talk to Edward. There are a lot of questions that I need answers to. The main one that needs to be answered is "did we use protection?"

I walked back to my mom's house, I felt better about everything. Even though now I have other thoughts going on in my head.

But at least now I know that I am going to call Edward, if he will talk to me.

I walked in the house and everyone was in a panic.

They stopped and turned towards me when I came in.

"Bella, where the fuck were you?" Alice yelled.

"Auntie Alice, five dollars for the swear word," Shane said as he held out his hand.

She handed him a twenty dollar bill and smiled at him.

"I'm sure I will say more," she said.

I turned my attention back to her.

"I went for a walk to think about everything you said, and I must have lost track of time," I said as I walked into the kitchen picking up an apple and rubbing it on my shirt before taking a bite.

"You could have scribbled a fucking note, we were so worried that you ran again."

"Alice I wouldn't run out on Shane."

"Well who the fuck knows with you and more."

"I'm sorry I didn't think about leaving a note," I said.

"Well next time fucking think before taking a walk," she said as she smiled over at Shane who was eating pancakes.

"Thank you Auntie Alice," he said.

"No problem, kiddo. I wanted to make sure I got my money's worth."

"Okay, I'm going to take a shower. What time do we have to leave?"

"We still have awhile, so don't rush," she said, her voice a little different than before.

I looked at both, my mother and Alice and I saw the look they exchanged.

Something was up and I'm not sure if I liked it or not.

But I just wanted to shower and get things packed, to worry about whatever they were up to.

I walked up stairs and into my room.

I grabbed my sweat pants and a t shirt from my suitcase, then I went to the bathroom.

I undressed as I started the water.

Looking at myself in the mirror, I couldn't help but wonder if I was pregnant.

It was too early to tell, but how do I really feel about it?

I got in the shower and just let the water wash away all the tension and stress that I felt.

I'd face all those questions once we knew if I was pregnant, maybe we used protection. I can't remember if we did or not.

I finished up my shower, and dried off.

I brushed through my hair and got dressed again.

I opened the door of my room and started to walk down the stairs. I could hear voices in the kitchen, one of them being a male voice. I couldn't tell who it was.

As I walked down the hall I stopped to listen.

Alice was telling said person that she cancelled our flight, and we all could fly back together.

"What the fuck," I thought to myself.

"Five dollars, mommy," Shane said.

I must have said it out loud.

'Shit', I said.

"Ten dollars," Shane said.

I looked up to see Edward looking at me.

EPOV

I couldn't wait to get to Bella. I needed her to see that I wanted to make things work with her.

I needed her to see that I wanted to be with her. I wouldn't push her, but I wanted her to understand how I felt.

Once my plane landed, I called Alice. She told me they were leaving in the evening to fly back home.

I told her to cancel her reservations because I just landed there and I'd be at Bella's mom's soon.

She said she would and that she would make sure that Bella stayed there.

I grabbed my overnight bag and got off the plane.

Heading to the front of the terminal, I got in the first taxi that I saw.

I gave the man the address and sat back an thought about what I was going to say once I got there.

The taxi pulled up outside of the house, I paid the man and got out.

Walking up the steps, I was greeted by my sister and a woman who slightly resembled Bella.

"Edward, its about time you got here? Do you know how hard it was for me not to let it slip to Bella?"

I just nodded.

"This is Renee, Bella's mom by the way, "she said. "This is my brother Edward."

"Hi Renee," I said sticking my hand out, but she didn't take it. She pulled me into a hug instead.

"Hi Edward, so glad you came here to get my daughter. Thank you," she said letting go of me.

"Your welcome, but I didn't do anything."

"You have, you've given me my daughter back. I've never seen her smile so much than she has when she talks about you."

I just looked at her, as I heard a little boy telling someone about five dollars and then about ten dollars.

I looked up to see Bella standing there.

I watched as Bella took her bottom lip in between her lips and gnawed on it. I got up from where I was sitting and walked in front of her.

"Bella stop gnawing on your lip. Please don't be nervous," I said into her ear.

As I said that I took my thumb and pulled her lip from in between her lips.

I felt her breathing hitch but I just let it go. I could tell that she was nervous and I did not want to make it worse.

"Bella why don't you and I go for a walk? I would like to talk to you."

She nodded her head, as I reached my hand towards her.

She looked at it for a moment before she took it.

It felt nice to hold her hand.

She turned towards the door and I followed behind her.

I was not sure how to start the conversion but I knew that we needed to talk.

Maybe she would start it. She started to walk towards the path close to the woods.

"Um...E...Edward before we start to talk I have to ask a question that has been heavy on my mind. Honestly I can't remember if we did or not."

"Bella you can ask me anything."

I could tell that she was thinking I guess of how to exactly ask the question.

Looking away from me she asked really fast, ?"

"Bella you have to slow down. Please don't be nervous about talking to me. I'm just a normal person."

She blew out a breath and the asked again slowly.

"Did we use any protection the other day when we slept together?"

I knew that we didn't. I think we both were into it to much to have even thought about it.

I made her look at me before I answered her question.

"No Bella we didn't. I honestly just wanted to be with you. You make me feel things that I have never felt before. It's like I'm very protective of you and Shane as well. I really like you a lot."

She just stood there like she was not sure what to say.

She started to walk again but also started to talk as well.

"Edward I'm going to be honest with you. I have just come out of an abusive marriage and I'm not so sure that I'm ready to start something new. I don't want lead you on. I also have Shane to think about but that's not all."

She stopped talking like she was trying to figure out what else she wanted to say.

"Bella I know about Collin. Alice just told me that you have just gotten out of your marriage and that it was not the best one. When she said Collin's name I knew who he is. He would talk about abusing his wife while he was at the conference's. I'm not friends or anything with him, he just brag about hitting his wife."

She stopped in her tracks as I was saying this. I was not sure if she would run or stay put. There is more that needs to be said.

"I will wait for you Bella. I really think that we could be good together. I would never hurt you like that. When he used to talk about it I always got pissed and wanted to beat his ass for it. I do not agree with someone hitting someone especially a woman. I want to be here for you Bella and for Shane. Even if it's only as friends."

She turned to me with tears going down her face. I was not sure if I should try and comfort her or not.

I walked up to her and decided just to hug her to me, if she pulled away then I would let her go. I was really surprised when she didn't.

"Edward it will take some time to trust a man again. I do feel like I can talk to you but I'm still cautious about it. You have to understand where I'm coming from. Also you said that we did not use protection and I have to be honest with you as well. I'm not taking any kind of birth control either. So what if I got pregnant Edward?"

I sat there and thought about what she said. I mean if she did I would be there for her no matter what.

She was not the only one there and I was the one who should have made sure to use protection in the first place.

I pulled away from her just a bit.

"Bella if you did get pregnant then I would be there with you the whole way. I meant what I said about my feelings for you. Let's not worry about that unless we have to."

"You really do care for me don't you? I mean Alice said that you were worried about me but I thought she was just saying that. I really didn't think she was right."

"Bella Alice is my sister. She knows me better then I know myself. She can always tell when something is bothering me, or if I'm laying, if I'm really excited about something or even mad about something. The other day when I got to her house she knew I was upset about something. She just had to ask a few questions and she knew."

"Edward there is some stuff that I will have to tell you in time but it will take time for me to open up to you. I just can't open myself to you all they way this fast. I want to trust you but you will have to give me some time."

I would give her all the time in the world. I would never pressure her into telling me anything. I just want her to know that I will be there for her and Shane.

"Bella you take all the time you need. I'm not going anywhere. Just remember that I'm here for you and Shane anytime. We should probably get back before they get worried."

She turned and started to walk back to the house. I walked up behind her and leaned down close to her ear.

"Bella please let me be here for you. Please don't push me away sweet girl."

I wanted her to know that I was serious about being there for her.

She leaned back into me and then said, "okay."

"Come on let's get back."

I placed my hand on the small of her back as we walked back to her mother's house.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

BPOV

It had been a couple of weeks since Edward and I have started talking. He has proved to be a very good listener.

I still have not opened up all the way with him but I am little by little. I'm not use to having people that cared for me.

I mean I've always had Alice but it doesn't feel the same. With Edward he would just listen and not say anything unless I asked for his opinion. Alice always seemed to want to put her two cents in.

I was still not sure that I wanted to open up all the way to Edward. I think I keep telling myself that he will run the other direction if I open fully to him.

One of my worst fears is that Collin will take Shane from me. That I would be sitting at home and he would just come and take him from me.

I would not let him go without a fight but I knew what Collin is capable of doing. I knew that if I tried to stop him that he would let me have it.

I would take it to do what I had to do to protect my child.

I knew that Edward really cared for me and that he cared for Shane as well. I think I even felt it to a point. I still had my guard up because of Collin.

I just have to keep telling myself that all men are not like Collin. Edward was so much more different them him.

Edward was sweet, caring, sexy as hell, very thoughtful, a good listener and so loving to people that mattered to him.

I was afraid to let him in, I didn't want to get hurt again.

But Edward had a way of getting to me.

He understood why I was afraid and he didn't push me. He was there to listen and he called every night just to talk.

Alice on the other hand said that I should just ask him out instead of waiting for him to ask me out.

I wasn't sure about that. I mean to me that is way too forward.

I just finished getting Shane tucked into bed when the phone rang. I knew it was going to be Edward. It was the time he usually called.

I sat on my bed and answered the phone.

"Hello."

"_**Hi Bella, how was your day?" **_he asked.

"It was good, how was yours?"

"_**Long and tiring," **_he said with a yawn.

"Oh I see, maybe you should have went to bed instead of calling me."

"_**Nope, I wouldn't have been able to sleep if I didn't hear your voice, love."**_

"Aw.. how sweet."

"_**I love talking to you, Bella. It's the highlight of my day."**_

I couldn't help but smile. No one has ever said something so nice to me.

"Thank you."

As I listened to him, I thought about what Alice said. Maybe its time for me to just ask him out.

"_**How is Shane doing?"**_

"He's good, he just went to sleep."

"_**That's good. You've done a wonderful job with him."**_

"Thanks. Edward, would you like to go out with me on Saturday night if your not busy?"

There was silence on the line. Maybe he doesn't want to be with me after all.

"Edward are you there?"

"_**Yeah I'm here, Bella. I'd love to go out with you."**_

I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding in.

"Great," I said.

"_**Okay, I'll pick you up around 6. Will that be okay?"**_

"Yep sounds perfect."

"_**I'm looking forward to it Bella," **_he said as he yawned again.

"Edward, I think I'll let you go. You are pretty tired and I have a date to plan."

"_**Okay love, I will talk to you tomorrow and I look forward to Saturday. Sleep well."**_

"You too, Edward and I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"_**Bye Bella."**_

"Bye Edward," I said as I hung up the phone.

I couldn't believe I actually asked him out. How in the hell do I plan a date? Where do I take him?

Hopefully Alice will have some idea since she's the one who said I should ask him out.

I decided to call Alice and ask her what the hell I should do.

Dialing her number, I picked at the string on my blanket.

"_**Hello," **_she said.

"Hey Alice, I need your help. I took your advice and asked Edward out. Now where do I plan to take him. I don't know how to plan a date."

"_**Calm down Bella, just plan to take him to dinner somewhere."**_

"Like where?"

"_**You could go to that Italian Restaurant we always go to in Port Angeles and then go to the carnival."**_

"That actually sounds good Alice."

"_**Glad I could help, Bella. Just be yourself."**_

"Okay, that's all I wanted to know. Thanks again. I'll talk to you later."

"_**Okay, have fun. When is the date?"**_

"It's on Saturday."

"_**We could watch Shane for you, and take him to the movies."**_

"Sure that would be great. Thanks Alice."

"_**No problem, I'll even help you get ready for your date. What time is my brother coming to get you?"**_

"At 6," I said."

"_**Great, I'll be there at 4 to help you get ready."**_

"Okay, talk to you then."

"_**Bye Bella**_."

"Bye."

I hung up the phone and laid down on my bed and pulled up the covers.

I so hoped I did the right thing in asking him out.

I feel asleep, but I woke up several hours later drenched in sweat and crying.

I got up and ran to Shane's room.

Opening the door, I looked in and he was sleeping soundly holding onto his teddy bear.

I walked in his room and sat on the edge of his bed.

I had to reach out and touch him to make sure he was there.

I ran my hand through his tousled hair. He smiled a bit.

I leaned over and kissed his cheek.

He was safe and everything was fine.

It was just a horrible nightmare.

One that I knew could very well happen one day.

That was my biggest fear.

I wouldn't let that ever happen, Collin would not get my son.

I got up quietly and walked back to my room.

I couldn't help the feeling that it wasn't just a dream.

I laid down and tried to go back to sleep, but it was hard to sleep. I hated when I had nightmares like that.

I had the urge to call Edward, but it was so late that I couldn't call him.

I finally fell back asleep, and woke up around seven, with Shane laying on my bed.

"Mommy, can we make pancakes today?" he asked shaking my shoulder.

"Sure, baby we can," I said as I stretched to get up.

My stomach felt off but I just ignored it. Passing it off as nerves because of the date and the bad dream I had during the night.

I got up and went to the bathroom as Shane went to the living room.

My date with Edward was tomorrow, to say I wasn't nervous would be a lie. But I'm sure everything would go well.

After I finished in the bathroom, I walked to the kitchen to start making pancakes. I knew Shane loved chocolate chip pancakes so I made them for him and I made some plain ones for me.

Just the smell of the melting chocolate was enough to make my stomach turn.

I placed his plate on the table as he came in the kitchen.

"Mommy, do you think we can get the new Sponge bob movie?" he asked taking a big bite of his food.

"Yeah, I'm sure we can get it."

I was finally able to get our financial stuff in order. I had to petition the court and prove that Alec moved all our money into another account, and therefore the judge ordered him to restore my half back to me.

I'm glad that we got a judge that was fair. Most of them are not fair when it comes to divorce and custody.

Especially when it comes to people who reside in La Push. They have their own set of laws, but since I don't live there or ever lived there, the judge was able to help with my petition.

But I still needed to find a job and Alice said she had a plan for that one.

I don't know what she will come up with but I trust her with my life.

Jasper and Alice were there for me when I needed them and I totally trust them with Shane. I know they will protect him and keep him safe.

I ate my pancakes and thought about my date tomorrow. I was nervous as hell. I haven't been on a date since me and Collin started dating.

I just hoped that Edward would like where I was taking him.

I'm sure dinner would go well, but what would he think of the carnival. Would he think it was juvenile? I hoped not, it just seemed like a fun idea and in this life you need those of moments of silly fun.

Maybe we could share some cotton candy and just feel free.

Edward had a way of making me feel safe and loved.

I know that we aren't close to confessing our love for one another, but I can't help the way I felt in his arms.

I still think about being in his bed. Sex never felt like that, and I was amazed at how he took care of me first. Making sure that I had pleasure as well as him. Collin was all about his needs, never mine.

Edward was definitely a wonderful lover and I hoped that our future held more than just friendship, but that we'll have to wait to see.

Of course, there's that lingering possibility that I could be pregnant. I try to keep those thoughts out of my head. I don't want to think about that or even worry about it.

Like Edward said we would worry about that when the time came.

I spent the day doing all the things I needed to do; laundry, cleaning the kitchen and Shane's bedroom.

The latter was done with Shane's help. He was only six but I wanted him to know the value of cleaning his own room.

He was a good kid and he never deserved Collin's abuse. He never abused him physically, just verbally.

Collin saved all the physical abuse for me.

You never knew what would set him off. It could just be the wrong cup that you gave him his coffee in or putting something in his closet wrong.

As I was making dinner, the phone rang.

"Hello," I said as I picked it up.

"_**Hi Bella," **_he said.

"Hi Edward, how are you?"

"_**I'm great. I'm glad to hear your voice. I missed you."**_

"That's sweet, I missed you too," I giggled.

"_**Your giggles make me smile, love," he said.**_

"I'm glad I can make you smile. How was work?"

"_**It was good. I couldn't stop thinking about our date, so it made the day go by fast."**_

"That's cool. I can't wait. I hope you like where I'm taking you."

"_**I'm sure I will, Alice is here and she said to tell you she'll be there at 4. Do I even want to know what she means?"**_

"Yeah, I remember she's coming over. No you don't really want to know. Barbie Bella time, hopefully it won't be so bad," I said with a sigh.

"_**Don't let her bully you, I lo... I like you just the way you are."**_

"Okay, I won't. I have an idea of what I'm wearing, so her fun will be limited."

"_**That's good. I better let you go, it seems that they are ready to go. We are going to dinner and then to the mall. What for, I don't know."**_

"Well hopefully it's a quick trip and not an all night shopping trip, I know how Alice is at the mall."

"_**Okay love, I'll see you tomorrow. Night."**_

"Alright, I'll see you then. Night."

I hung up the phone laughing.

At least its not only me that is scared of Alice.

I called Shane to dinner and we ate quietly.

I thought about taking Shane out for ice cream but I wasn't sure if it was a good idea.

I still worried about running into Collin, but truly I shouldn't live my life in fear.

"Shane, do you want to go out for ice cream?" I asked as we finished dinner.

"Mom, that would be so cool," he said looking up at me.

"Okay, we'll do that after we clean up."

My son was all smiles as we cleared the table and did the dishes.

I'm glad that I could put that smile on his face. He truly was a great kid.

We got our jackets and headed to my car.

I drove us to Dairy Queen and parked the car.

I nervously looked around, but didn't see anyone.

It was pretty light out still, so I don't know why I was so worried.

I hated that I was so afraid of Collin, but I knew what he was capable of and then that dream didn't help anything.

We ordered our ice cream and as we waited, I heard someone calling for me.

I just ignored it and turned away.

I felt someone touch my arm, and I turn so fast that I dropped my ice cream on the person.

Looking up I saw that it was Edward.

My face turned ten shades of red.

"I'm sorry Edward," I said as I looked at the mess the ice cream made down his pants.

I could feel the tears prickling my eyes.

"Bella, it's fine. I'm sorry I startled you," he said as he placed his hand on my arm.

I could feel myself shaking as Alice and Jasper came up.

"B, what happened?" Alice said taking in the whole scene.

"Nothing, it's fine," Edward said looking over at her.

They looked to be having some wordless conversation.

"Shane, do you want to go look in the toy store with us?" Alice asked him.

"Sure. Mommy can I go?"

I nodded my head and told him to stay with them.

"I will, mommy."

I watched them walk away and turned my attention back to Edward.

"I'm really sorry about your pants, I don't know what happened."

"Bella, you're shaking," he said putting his arm around me. "What did that man do to you?"

I felt his lips kiss the top of my head.

"It's just me, I had a nightmare last night and I've been jumpy all day. Then I heard you calling and I freaked out. I didn't know it was you. I'm sorry."

He pulled away to look at me.

"Baby, it's fine. I'm sorry I probably should have just walked up to you instead of yelling for you."

"No, you didn't do anything wrong. It's me. I shouldn't be this way. Are you sure you want to go out with me?" I said looking into his deep emerald eyes.

"Yes, of course" he said as he kissed my forehead.

I laughed at his goofy expression and he laughed too.

They came back from the store and Shane was carrying a bag.

"Are things okay?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah, everything is good. Alice, what did you do?"

"I bought my favorite nephew something," she said.

"Looks like more than one something," I said.

"Yeah well, he's worth it."

"That he is, and thank you." I didn't have to say anymore, she knew what I was referring to.

"Your welcome," she said.

"Well, I think I'm going to head home," I said as Shane took my hand.

"Okay, Bella. I'll see you at six tomorrow," Edward said as he placed a chaste kiss on my lips.

When he pulled away, I looked up into his face. He had a smile on his face.

"Okay, looking forward to it. Bye Alice and Jasper."

I walked to my car and helped Shane buckle his seat belt and then got in myself.

With a quick wave, I drove off towards home.

"Mommy, are you okay?"

"Yes honey, I am. I'm sorry if I scared you," I said.

"You didn't. Alice said that you just had a freak out moment and needed time with Mr. Edward."

"That's what she said?"

"Yeah, its okay mommy. Edward is a good guy, he won't hurt you like daddy did."

I just stared at my son. He was too smart for his own good.

"Where did you get that from?"

"No one, I just know mommy," he said as we pulled into the drive way.

"Shane, I love you sweetie."

"I know mommy, I love you too."

We walked in the house and started to get ready for bed.

I tucked Shane in and then went to get myself settled.

I hoped that my sleep was better than last night.

I couldn't believe that I dropped ice cream on Edward. I was scared he'd be upset. If I did that to Collin, I definitely would be sporting a black eye if not more.

I closed my eyes and thought about Edward. He was one of the good guys.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all characters.

Thanks for reading and sorry for the wait on the update.

Hope you enjoy.

Chapter 7

EPOV

I woke up earlier than I planned to, but thoughts of Bella plagued me.

I love when I think of her, but the thoughts I was having were of something I seen in her eyes last night after she dropped the ice cream on my pants.

I saw genuine fear in her eyes.

I know that Collin was abusive toward her, but how much and how often I didn't know.

I hope that she knows that I would never lay a hand on her, ever.

I hope that I can make her see that. I never want to see that look of fear in her eyes again.

I knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that I was in love with Bella. But I knew that if I confessed it to her too soon, she would run... again.

I got up from my bed and went into the kitchen to start the coffee.

I picked up my phone and sent a quick message to Bella.

I hoped that it would make her smile.

I couldn't wait for our date tonight, all I knew is that we are going to dinner in Port Angeles and then we are going to do something fun. That is all that Alice would tell me.

I really didn't care what we did, as long as we were together.

I've notice some things about Bella lately, like little weight changes.

I think we'll have to talk about taking a pregnancy test soon.

I have to let her know that if she is pregnant, she won't be dealing with it alone. I want to be with her every step of the way.

If the truth be told, I would be happy if she was pregnant with my child.

I hope that she would believe me when the time came.

I wouldn't feel trapped or stuck in the situation. It was my fault that we would be in that predicament.

I should have thought about protection, when we made love. But I was so caught up in the moment.

I thought about that moment as I stepped into the shower.

My cock was rock hard from thinking about making love to Bella.

The way her body responded to mine. How her lips felt against mine.

Damn, no woman has ever made me this hard as I am now.

I wrapped my hand around my cock and slowly moved it up and down.

Wishing with every stroke that I made that it was Bella's tiny hand wrapped around me.

Fuck, she would feel so good.

I could tell I was close. I closed my eyes and pictured her on her knees in front of me as she worked my cock with her sweet lips.

The feel of her tongue as it swirled around the tip, her lips sliding back and forth over my shaft.

Mmm... she'd feel so good.

I could feel the coil tightening in my stomach as I pumped my hands faster to the images in my head.

I could feel my release coming as I panted.

I murmured Bella's name as my cum shot out of me hitting the shower wall.

I leaned my head against the tiled wall.

Fucking hell, I've never came so hard by myself.

Wow... just thoughts of Bella produced this kind of reaction in me, how would I make it through a date with her. I'll probably be rock hard all night.

I quickly washed up and got out of the shower.

I got dressed and then padded into the kitchen to get my coffee.

Glancing over at my phone I noticed that I had a new message.

Flipping it open, I read the message from Bella.

"_**Morning Edward, I am looking forward to tonight too. Sorry about last night. Thank you for being you. xoxox Bella."**_

I smiled as I took a sip of my coffee.

She is the sweetest woman that I know. I don't see how anyone could ever hurt her.

I'm praying that she'll give me the chance to prove to her that not all men are like Collin.

I'm sure that when, if we get together, that we'll have our share of arguments as all couples do. But I know that there is one thing I will never do and that is hitting her.

Sure, we may yell at each other, but that is a part of being a couple. You fight and then you make up. I've heard that make up sex is the best.

But I just hope that she'll give me that chance.

I had to do some things around the house and some office work.

I really needed to think about hiring someone to help with stuff in my office.

I needed an executive assistant that would work close with me.

I think that Alice said something about Bella needing to find a job.

I wonder if she'd like to be my executive assistant.

I'll have to ask her about it later. I'm sure she'd be perfect and she could set her own schedule around Shane's school schedule.

I finished my office work and then went to get ready for my date.

I was very excited.

I chose to wear a pair of black dress pants and a green button down shirt.

I wanted to look nice, but not overly dressed.

I knew that Alice was going to be at Bella's and I so hope that she wasn't being her normal overbearing self.

Alice was sometimes too much for anyone to handle.

But I think that Bella could put Alice in her place.

Especially since Bella already said that she had her outfit already picked out so that should curb Alice some.

I got dressed and tried to fix my hair, but it was no use. It would just do whatever it wanted.

I grabbed my wallet and keys from the table as I grabbed my jacket.

I headed to the car.

Should I get her flowers? I thought to myself.

Mom always said when you go on a first date, you bring the girl flowers.

I guess it was good advice.

On the way to Bella's, I stopped at a flower shop and picked up a small bouquet of mixed flowers.

I didn't know what kind of flowers she liked, so a mix is always good.

I was nervous as I pulled up to her house.

Taking a deep breath, I got out of the car and walked up the sidewalk.

BPOV

When Alice arrived promptly at four, I was already in a state of nervous panic.

I have thrown up twice in the last hour, and I was breaking out in a cold sweat.

The pants I wanted to wear were too tight, and I couldn't find the other pair.

I think I should just call Edward and cancel the date.

I was a mess.

I didn't even answer the door for her, she had to let herself in.

"Bella, what the hell is wrong with you?" she asked as she came in and looked at me curled up on the couch.

"Everything," I wailed as tears fell from my eyes.

She placed her bag on the floor next to the couch and wrapped her arms around me.

"Shh.. it's going to be okay," she cooed as if talking to a baby.

"I'm going to call him and cancel," I said as more tears fell.

"You're not going to do that, pull yourself together. You belong with Edward," she said smoothing my hair down.

"I don't have anything to wear, the pants I was planning to wear don't fit. I... I threw up twice. I don't know what is wrong with me."

"I do," she says as she looks at me.

"What?" I say.

"I think its time for you to find out if your pregnant, and I got you some pants," she smirked her know it all smirk.

I just looked at her, saying nothing. How does she know about that?

I tried to smile but I know she's right. I have been gaining weight and throwing up. But I wasn't ready to find out yet, but at the same time I knew that I had too.

I nodded as she pulled me up and started walking us to my bedroom.

As she placed her bag on the bed, she pulled out the jeans and gave them to me.

"Here Bella, I got you this also," she said handing me a pregnancy test.

"Alice, I'm not taking that now. I don't want to know yet. I can't be..." I tried to finish my sentence but she cut me off.

"You don't have to do it right this second, but you will do it soon. You need to know if your pregnant with my niece or nephew. Preferably a niece," she smiled.

I had to laugh. She was so giddy at the prospect of having a niece or nephew.

At least she wasn't mad or anything.

"Fine, I'll do it soon. I promise," I said as I put the pregnancy test in my nightstand drawer.

"Good, let's get you beautiful for my brother."

For the next couple hours Alice spent her time with doing my make-up and then my hair.

She pulled in up in a ponytail, while curling it to have some curls to it. She pulled a bit to go around my face and curled those as well.

I must say that I'm not for one wearing make-up but when Alice did it, it always looked good.

She had only put some light eye shadow, eyeliner and some mascara along with some clear lip gloss.

Finally Alice was done, and she was getting ready to leave.

"Well Bella you look awesome. I must say that I'm so glad that you and Edward are becoming real close and hopefully it will turn into more. You both to deserve to happy."

"Thank you Alice. I'm taking this slow. I'm still having a hard time trusting men. It has nothing to do with Edward. It's all because of my ex that has me so untrustworthy."

"I know just give Edward a chance. He is nothing like Collin. He would be good for you and Shane as well if you are pregnant Bella. He will not leave you to do it alone."

I just smiled at her as she gave me a hug.

I guess after tonight it might change my mind.

Edward arrived shortly after Alice left.

He knocked on the door, and I suddenly felt really nervous.

I opened the door slowly and looked up into his face.

He smiled brightly as he held out the bouquet to me.

"These are you, Bella," he said.

Our hands touched as he gave me the flowers.

"Thank you," I said as he leaned in and kissed my cheek.

I let him in and walked into the kitchen to put the flowers in water.

As I walked back into the living room, he was looking at the pictures on the wall.

"You have a beautiful home, Bella."

"Thank you, are we ready to go?" I asked nervously.

"Yep," he said with a smile.

I grabbed my jacket but he took it from my hands and put it on for me.

I smiled up at him as we walked out the door.

He placed his hand on the small of my back as he guided me towards his car.

He opened the door for me and I got in, and he ran around to the other side and got in.

I told him where we were going and we started on our way.

For the most part the conversation flowed between us, but at times it was quiet in the car.

I was so nervous and I didn't want to do anything that would upset him.

I couldn't help but compare him to Collin, even though Edward has never given me a reason to think he'd be anything like Collin.

I must have been too quiet, because Edward reached his hand over and lightly cupped my cheek as we were at a red light.

"Bella, it's okay. Don't be nervous. It's just me and your safe, love."

I nodded while looking at him.

He truly was a handsome man and I still can't believe that he wants to be with me. I tried to kept his voice out of my head, but no matter what I did I still heard his words.

Collin was very good at berating me, even when we were in front of company.

He'd always tell me what a stupid person I was, and that I wasn't worthy enough to be with him.

He would always flaunt his affairs in front of me. Telling me how so so pleased him more than I ever could.

I shook those thoughts out of my head.

I was with Edward now and he isn't Collin, and I don't think he could ever hurt me that way. Or at least I hoped not.

As we pulled up to the restaurant, Edward was out of the car as soon as he put it in park.

He had my door open and was helping me out.

I smiled and said thank you.

"No problem, love."

He led us up the stairs and opened the door.

I gave the hostess my name and she led us to a table.

As we sat down, her eyes were all over Edward. I felt slightly annoyed.

Edward smiled at me and grabbed my hand as she asked us what we'd like to drink.

Edward told her we'd like two cokes, and he'd like to see the wine list.

She sauntered away with a wink over her shoulder at him.

I must have made some sort of sound because Edward laughed and squeezed my hand.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing," he said still smirking.

"Edward, that waitress was totally eye fucking you and I didn't like it," I said as my cheeks burned.

He still chuckled.

"Bella, I didn't even notice her. I only have eyes for you, love. No other woman compares to you."

I blushed and looked down as he reached across the table, and lifted my face up.

"Love, don't hide from me," he said as he moved his fingers against my cheek.

Meeting his eyes I saw the sincerity in them.

The waitress brought our drinks back and the wine list. She did her best to get Edward's attention, but he kept his gaze firmly locked on me.

She asked if we were ready to order and Edward answered that we were.

He decided to get the lasagna with a side of stuffed mushrooms, and I went with the spaghetti and a salad.

After looking over the wine list, he decided to get a light red wine.

She walked away to place our orders with a huff.

I laughed as she walked away, kind of annoyed that Edward didn't even notice her at all.

Inwardly I smiled, knowing that he was captivated by me. I hope that he still will be once we know if I'm pregnant.

Part of me wants to know for sure, and the other part of me is scared that Edward would be like Collin.

Our food arrived and we ate talking quietly.

I made a face as Edward ate one of his stuffed mushrooms. I hated mushrooms, they were just so gross.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Those are so gross," I said wrinkling my nose up.

"Have you tried them?"

"No, and I don't want to."

"Bella, just taste one," he said holding one up to my lips.

I shook my head while looking at him.

"Come on, one bite is not going to kill you. I dare you to just try it."

He held the mushroom to my lips and I opened them slightly..

I took a small bite of it and I was surprised at how good they were. I tried to hide my smile, but he saw it.

"See they're not that bad," he said with a smirk playing on his lips.

I playfully threw my napkin at him.

"Fine, you win. They weren't that bad."

It felt nice to be playful with someone, it was never this way with Collin. I was always on guard, afraid to set him off.

Edward was so carefree and fun. I could feel my walls lowering little by little.

We finished eating and the waitress asked if we wanted dessert.

I said no, but Edward said he'd like to see the dessert menu.

She handed it to him and he ordered the chocolate lava cake.

I just shook my head. How the hell he could still eat was beyond me.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing just trying to figure out how you can be able to eat dessert after all that food."

"I'm a growing boy, Bella."

We both laughed as the waitress brought his dessert.

"Will there be anything else?" she asked coolly.

"No thank you," he said looking at me.

She bounded away as he picked up his fork and cut into the cake.

Watching him take that first bite of cake, was like watching a little kid on Christmas.

His face broke into a smile and he closed his eyes as he savored the taste.

I swear I even heard a moan escaped his lips.

He opened his eyes and looked directly into mine, as he got another bit of cake on the fork.

"Bella," he said as he extended the fork to me.

Leaning forward, I closed my lips around the fork and moaned from taste.

I looked up at him through my lashes and watched as his eyes darkened.

He put the fork down and took out money to pay the bill, but I told him I was paying for dinner since I asked him out.

He wouldn't hear of it.

He placed his money on the table and grabbed my hand.

He led us out of the restaurant and back to his car so fast. I wasn't sure if my feet could keep up.

What the hell was so urgent?

As we reached the car, he gently pushed me against the door and leaned in capturing my lips. He kissed me as he slid his tongue along my bottom lip.

I opened my mouth slightly so that he could slip his tongue inside my mouth.

Our tongues danced together as I grabbed onto the back of his hair.

Holy shit, he can kiss very well.

Pulling apart we were both breathless as we stared into each other's eyes.

With a quick peck on my lips, he opened the door and I got inside as he ran around the front to get in his side.

He smiled over at me as he started the car and drove toward the carnival.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all characters.

Chapter 8

**EPOV**

As I drove to the carnival, I held her hand in mine. I thought about the kiss we shared by the car and I hoped that I didn't push her too far. She did kiss me back, so I guess she was okay with it.

Truth be told I loved kissing her and I hope to be able to kiss her again tonight. But I definitely won't push her.

I want her to be comfortable with me, not afraid.

I am in love with her and I want to be with her forever. If she is pregnant, I won't run. I want to be there for her and I know that she was scared to even ask me about us using protection.

I know that I have to prove to her that I'm not like her stupid ass ex-husband.

I would never hurt her.

I looked over at her as I pulled into the parking lot. She looked so unsure of things. I squeezed her hand and she looked at me.

"Bella, are you okay?"

"Yeah, just thinking," she said as she looked down at our hands.

"What about, love?" I asked.

"Us," she smiled.

"Really? What about us?"

"About how I feel safe with you, and that …" she stopped talking and looked out the window.

I parked the car and turned towards her.

"Baby, what is it?" I asked.

She turned to me and placed her hand timidly on my cheek.

"And that I'm falling in love with you, and it scares me," she said looking up at me.

"Love, don't be scared. I'm falling in love with you too. I want to be with you," I said as I moved my thumb up against her cheek.

She smiled at me as I leaned in and placed a kiss on her lips.

When we parted, I placed a kiss on her forehead and she giggled.

"Are you ready to go have some fun?" I asked.

She nodded as she opened the door.

I quickly got out and ran to her side, helping her out of the car.

I took her hand as we walked toward the carnival.

She was a little tense as we walked, but I held her hand in mine.

When we reached the ticket booth, I bought two wristbands.

Once they were secure, we started walking around.

I loved watching her.

She looked at everything with a sense of awe. It was beautiful to watch.

We rode on a few rides, before I talked her into going on the ferris wheel with me.

Bella had to go to the bathroom before we went on it.

I went up to the ferris wheel operator and talked to him.

I offered him fifty dollars to stop the wheel when we reached the top.

He readily agreed.

I waited for Bella with a smile on my face.

When she walked back to me, I held my hand out to her and I led her to the ferris wheel.

"Edward, I'm not sure about this," she said as she looked up at the monstrosity.

"It'll be fine, Bella. I'll be right with you," I said reassuringly.

She looked at it and then back at me as we moved forward in the line.

As we got there, we showed the attendant our wristbands and he winked at me.

We got in the seat and strapped in.

Bella was literally shaking in fear.

"Baby, it'll be fine. Calm down, and take a deep breath."

She did as I said and appeared to be a bit calmer as the ride started. She grabbed a hold of my hand tightly.

I chuckled a bit. Knowing soon that we would be stuck at the top and I'd be able to kiss her and tell her how much I wanted to give her the world.

I couldn't wait.

As we inched closer to the top, I was worried that if I said too much of what I felt for her that she'd freak out.

So I thought that I would just say how much I truly cared for her.

I smiled over at her and pulled her a bit closer.

We came to a stop and she looked panicked.

"Bella, it's okay. I asked the attendant to stop us here. There's nothing wrong," I said softly.

She looked at me and kinda smiled.

"I want you to know how much I care for you. My feelings for you are really deep, and I hope that doesn't scare you. I want us to be together, Bella. Whether you are pregnant or not, I want you and Shane in my life."

She smiled at me.

"I want to give you the world, baby. I know that you experienced a lot of bad stuff with your ex-husband and I want you to know right now, that I will never treat you that way. I will never force you into anything and I want our relationship to be based on trust, love and respect. Will you be my girlfriend and make me the happiest man on earth tonight?"

I looked into her eyes as I waited for her answer.

**BPOV**

I couldn't believe that Edward got me on a ferris wheel. I always hated them. But I felt safe with him.

Even though he did pay the attendant to stop us at the top.

I couldn't believe the words that he said to me, and then he asked me to be his girlfriend.

I know that I should be answering him, but all I could do was stare at him.

As I looked at him, I could tell he was in agony waiting for me to answer him.

I was scared of answering him and I was scared not to.

I wanted to be with him, but I was so scared that if I was pregnant that it would change everything.

"Bella," he said as he placed his hand on my cheek.

I looked up at him and blinked a few times.

"I.. I want to be your girlfriend, Edward," I said as he smiled at me.

"Baby, you've made me the happiest man alive," he said as he leaned over and kissed me.

I slowly opened my mouth to him as his tongue slid against mine.

I forgot that we were at the top of the ferris wheel as we kissed.

He pulled away and pecked my lips as the wheel started moving.

I smiled at him as he kissed the top of my head.

The ride slowly stopped and we were the next ones off.

He held my hand as we got off of the ride.

"Bella, I meant everything I said up there."

"I know you did, and I feel the same way you do."

We walked around some more talking and holding hands.

Several times we stopped to kiss and then we'd laugh about how teenagerish we were being.

It felt good being with him, and I felt more carefree than I have ever felt in a long time.

We rode a few other rides and shared an elephant ear, but I was getting tired.

"Babe, are you ready to go?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm feeling kinda tired. I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry. I've had a great time. I'll take you home."

"Okay, but when we get to my house, will you come in with me? Alice brought over a pregnancy test and I think its time we found out."

"Sure, I'll come in with you. Now matter what happens with the test, I'll be there for you," he said as he kissed my forehead.

I nodded and he led me to his car.

I hoped that what he said was true, because I'm beginning to think that I am pregnant.


	9. Chapter 9

Running from Love

Chapter 9

EPOV

As I pulled up to Bella's house, I couldn't help but wonder what will happen if the test is positive. I know for me nothing will change. I will want to be with her and raise our child together.

But I'm worried about Bella.

Will she run again? Be afraid of me?

I will be totally happy if she's pregnant. Alice seems to think that she is pregnant, since she told me that she has noticed that she's gained some weight.

I got out and went to open the door for her.

"Thank you," she said quietly as we walked up to the door.

As she opened the door, she held it open for me, "Would you like something to drink?" she asked nervously.

"Sure," I said as I took ahold of her hand.

We walked to the kitchen and she asked what I'd like.

"A Coke is fine, baby."

She got out two glasses and some ice, then she poured some Coke into them.

She handed me the glass and smiled at me.

"Bella, you don't have to be nervous. We are in this together, okay?"

She nodded as we went to sit down.

I pulled her into a hug and just held her.

I knew she was nervous and frankly I wasn't. I was ready for this and if she was pregnant it would be okay.

She pulled away and looked up at me.

"I'm going to go and take the test now."

"Okay baby, I'll be waiting for you. How long does it take?"

"About three minutes," she said as she walked to the bathroom.

I sat there while she was in the bathroom, how would she feel if she were pregnant. Would she be happy or upset?

Those three minutes seemed like forever. I mean I want her to be pregnant but I don't want her to think I'm not going to happy about it.

I heard the bathroom door open and Bella walked back into my view. She had the test in hand, she walked over and placed it on the counter. She stood there with her head down, looking at the test as she leaned against the counter. I had to be there with her. I moved her away from the counter so that I could wrapped her in my arms.

"Bella it's going to be fine. I'm here with you. That test is not going to make a difference one way or the other."

"I know Edward I just I'm just scared that if I am pregnant that you will at some point not want me because my body will begin changing, plus I already have a son."

How could she not think that I won't want Shane as well. I loved that boy even if she hadn't heard me say it.

I pulled away so I could look her in the eyes, "Bella I would want you, Shane and the baby. I love Shane like he was my own. As for you body changing it would be carrying our child. I will love you no matter what."

"I want to believe it Edward, but right now it's just hard for me too. Let's just see what the test says."

I picked it up because Bella hands were shaking too bad to even look at it. Once I had it in my hand I knew this could change my life forever but that's didn't matter to me I wanted it.

Looking at the test there was two pink lines on there. Not sure what it meant I looked at the box that was sitting next to it, and from what it looked like it meant that Bella was definitely pregnant.

"Edward what does it say, please I can't stand the silence here?"

"Bella there are two lines on the the test. Looks like you and I are going to parents. I love you Bella."

She just stood there, I'm sure she not sure what to say so I hugged her to me.

"Bella this is a good thing, I'm happy about it. I'm going to take really good care of you. You will not have to worry about money. Between me and my sister you will not want for anything."

"Are you really happy Edward? I mean you are going to be a father not only to our baby but to Shane as well? Do you think you are ready for that?"

"Yes, Bella I am. I won't have a problem being a father to two children. I can't imagine anything better than that, except maybe you telling me that you want this with me."

She just nodded her head, while reaching up to kiss me. In that kiss she showed me just how much she loved and cared for me.

"I want this Edward with you. I can't run from this anymore. I want you, us as a family."

I leaned down and captured her lips in mine, kissing her slowly but passionately.

"I'm so glad that you do," I said brushing my lips over hers again. I love you," I said softly as my moved my hands down to rest over her belly. "I'll do my very best to be a great father to not only our child but to Shane as well. I know that you have your doubts and fears about me, especially after Collin, but I am going to put an end to those fears, baby. Not all men are like him."

She nodded her head as she leaned it against my chest.

"I will make you see that I'm not like him, baby."

"Edward, I know you're not like him."

"I'm still going to prove it to you," I said as I kissed her lips.

I so wanted to take her to bed, but I was trying to go at her pace.

She looked up at me, "Are you really happy about the baby?"

"Yes love, I am ecstatic about the baby. I cannot convey in words how happy I am," I said as I scooped her up and kissed her passionately.

I ran my tongue along her bottom lip and she parted her lips for me as I slid my tongue into her mouth.

My tongue clashed with hers as I hungrily devoured her mouth.

She pulled away suddenly and looked up into my eyes, "I want you to make love me."

I looked deeply into her eyes, "Are you sure? I want to take things at your pace. I don't want to pressure you."

"I'm sure, Edward. I want this, I want you," she as she pulled me up the stairs.

I couldn't deny that I wanted to her, she was everything that I wanted.

The touch of her hand sent shivers throughout my body, I want to touch more of her but it would be on her pace, not mine.

She opened the door to her bedroom and led me inside.

I pulled her to me and kissed her gently.

"I love you, Bella. I'll always take care of you and our children. I'm not like Collin, I'll always put you and the kids first."

"You want to include Shane in there?" she asked with shock in her voice.

"Yes, he's a part of you and I want to get to know him, if you'd allow it."

I noticed the tears welling up in her eyes, "That would be perfect. He hasn't had the best fatherly role model."

"I may make mistakes along the way, but I will do my best to be a good father to our child as well as to Shane. If he'll let me."

"We all make mistakes, Edward. But we learn from them and move on," she said as she pressed her lips to mine.

Her mouth was sweet, I could get lost in the feel of her all day.

Slowly she traced her tongue across my bottom lip as we walked towards the bed.

I laid her back on the bed as I opened my mouth to her, she slowly slid her tongue along mine and it felt like heaven.

I didn't want to rush, I wanted to take my time and savor every inch of her body.

Our tongues tangled together as our bodies moved against each other, as I slid my hands along the bottom of her shirt.

I looked up into her eyes seeking permission, which she granted with a nod of her head.

I pulled back from her lips as I pushed her shirt up revealing her stomach, which I could tell now had a small baby bump.

I couldn't help the tears that filled my eyes as I gently brushed my fingertips over it.

I bent down slowly to kiss it.

"I love you sweet baby," I whispered against her stomach.

I looked up to see Bella looking down at me.

"I love you, Edward," she said through her own tears.

I continued kissing over her stomach and chest as I took her shirt off.

"I love you too, baby," I said as I slowly slid down her bra straps and she lifted up so that I could unhook her bra.

Her breasts looked a little bigger than before as I cupped them in my hands, I ran my thumbs over her nipples.

I longed to suck them into my mouth.

I leaned into take one of them between my lips as my tongue flicked over it.

"Mmm...Edward," she moaned as I continued licking and sucking on it.

I could feel my cock hardening further in my pants.

I kissed my way over to her other breast and gave that nipple the same attention as my hands roamed over her body toward the waistband of her pants.

I pushed my down along with her underwear and she looked simply amazing.

"You are wearing too many clothes, Edward," she said as my fingers lazily slid up and over her pussy.

"I'll fix that in a minute but first I want to savor every inch of you. Will you let me?" I asked as I kissed her lips softly.

"Y..yes," she said breathlessly.

"Good, I'm glad you said that."

I moved back down the bed, kissing and sucking my way towards her glistening pussy.

"You're so beautiful, baby. I can't wait to taste you," I said as I swiped my tongue over her luscious lower lips.

Her taste was divine.

I don't think I've ever enjoyed this as much as I did with Bella.

Her taste was sweet and tangy, so Bella.

I never wanted to let her go again.

I continued sucking and nipping my way to her sensitive clit as she moved her hips above me.

"Oohh...Edward, more please," she murmured as I slid one finger into her.

I loved watched her face as I pumped my finger in and out of her. Slowly I slid another finger inside her and curled them, hitting that one spot that made her cry out my name.

"Mmm... yes Edward, so good," she murmured as she lifted her hips from the bed and moaned.

I could watch her all day.

Her lips parted and her eyes closed as she breathed and moved with my hand.

I wanted to watch her come undone by my fingers, but it was hard because I wanted to feel her come around my cock too.

I slipped my hand up her side and cupped her breast, my fingertips brushing over her nipple as she hummed and arched upward.

"Edward," she murmured as she pulled on the back of my hair.

In and out I pumped my fingers into her quickly, hearing her moans and feeling her muscles constrict around my fingers.

I wanted her to come.

I leaned in and flicked my tongue over her clit as I hit that spot deep within her that would cause her to come undone.

"Edward... oh yes... fuck... mmm..." she screamed as she shattered beneath my touch.

I watched as she laid back on the bed, trying to catch her breath I slowly eased my fingers out of her pussy.

I hovered over her as I placed kisses along her cheek, making my way to her lips as I gently slipped inside her, she felt perfect.

I intertwined my fingers with hers as I slowly thrusted in and out of her.

Our eyes locked onto each others as we rediscovered each other.

I loved the feel of her body moving against mine.

It felt heavenly as we moved with each other, her body fit with mine perfectly.

I thrusted in deeply as she arched her back upward.

"Oooh Edward," she murmured as I leaned down and sucked her pebbled nipple between my lips.

I couldn't help but smile against her breast as my tongue darted out and flicked over her breast.

"Bella," I murmured as her walls fluttered around me.

"I .. I need to feel you, Edward. Come with me."

"I'm so closes, Bella," I panted as I thrusted deeper inside her as I pressed our hands into the mattress.

Fuck, it felt as if I couldn't get any deeper as she wrapped her legs around my back and we moved together hard.

"Y..yes... yes, Edward," she screamed as her pussy clenched around my cock.

"Oh god, yes Bella. Fuck, you feel so perfect around me," I said as I stilled above her and my cock jumped and my cum filled her pussy.

Her arms clutched at my back as we trembled against each other.

"I love you," she murmured.

It was the most beautiful sound I've ever heard.

"I love you too, so much Bella. You never have to be afraid again. I'll protect you and our children. You'll never want for anything. Marry me? Make me the happiest man on the planet."

She looked at me, her eyes wide and staring.

"Y... you're serious?" she asked.

"Yes, I've never wanted anything more in my life than I do at this moment."

"Edward, I just got divorced recently. I'm so..."

"Do you love me, Bella?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Do you see us raising our children together?"

"Yes."

"Then marry me. I promise to love you every day of forever. I'll be here with you, to love and protect you, to hold you when you're scared, to kiss you in the rain, to dance with you, to laugh with you. We don't have to get married right away. Please say you will. Marry me Bella?"

She looked up at me, our bodies still connected.

"Yes," she breathed out as tears fell from her eyes.

I kissed her lips and pulled away suddenly.

"I.. I don't have a ring yet, but we can pick one out together when we go pick up Shane in the morning."

"It's okay," she said with a laugh.

"I'm so happy, baby. I want to scream it from the rooftops."

She laughed and it was the most beautiful sound ever.

"I love you Isabella Swan-Cullen."

"Mmm.. I love the sound of that, but we can drop the Swan. I want to be called, Isabella Cullen."

"Yes, that does sound better. Isabella Cullen. Mrs. Edward and Isabella Cullen. I like it."

She looked up into my eyes and then crushed her lips to mine.

"I love you. I never thought I would find happiness again. You've shown me that its possible."

"I love you too, and we will be happy, the four of us. Do you think Shane will approve of me.?" I asked as I kissed her forehead.

"Oh definitely."

I rolled us to our sides and slipped out of her, both of us missing the connecting as I wrapped her in my arms.

"Let's get some sleep, since we need to go ring shopping tomorrow."

She nodded as she snuggled into my side.

"I'll never let anyone hurt you again."

I held her as she fell asleep, and I fell asleep a short time later.

I woke up with her wrapped up in my arms, she looked so beautiful with her hair all spread out around her head.

I asked her to marry me last night after we made love, it wasn't planned.

But it felt right.

I know she thought I was crazy at first, but I meant it with all my heart.

It surprised me when she said yes.

I was serious when I told her we could wait as long as she wanted to before we got married.

I loved watching her sleep, as I moved my hands over her body.

I couldn't help but put my hands on her stomach, it wasn't as flat as it was before, she was starting to get a small baby bump.

I couldn't wait to see her so round and full with our child.

I'd still think she was the most beautiful woman in the world, she'll never have to be afraid that I won't want her.

She'll never have to worry that I will ever hurt her.

She'll never have to be afraid of me.

She'll never have to worry about me treating Shane differently than our child.

There will be no difference between them, I will treat Shane as my child.

God knows he could use a good father.

She stirred in my arms and I looked into her face as her eyes fluttered open.

"Hi," she said sleepily.

"Hi love, how did you sleep?" I asked with a smile.

"Good, really good."

I watched as she stretched her arms above her head, and I loved seeing her breasts move with her.

"That's good," I said as I leaned in and captured her lips in mine.

We shared a sweet kiss which she deepened as she wrapped her arms around my neck, she pulled me on top of her as we kissed.

I pulled away to kiss down her neck, as she parted her legs for me.

"I want you to make love to me again," she breathed out against my ear.

I would never deny her anything.

I gently slipped inside her and made slow love to her.

"Mmm.. yes, oh god, so good, Edward," she said as she moved against me.

Our moans mingled together as we strived towards of goal.

"Fuck Bella, its never been this way for me."

"It never was for me either," she said softly as we moved together.

Our movements became frenzied as we rocked harder and faster against each other.

"Yes, yes... oooh god, fuck, Edward," she screamed against me as her pussy clenched and gripped me tightly as she rode out her orgasm, gasping and arching up into me.

I thrusted several more times before I came hard inside her.

"Fuck yes," I groaned out.

"Mmm... I hope its always like this with us, even though we'll have to be quieter when Shane is home."

"Yeah, we'll have to work on that," I said with a laugh.

"Oh god, my parents are going to think I'm crazy for getting engaged."

"I'm sorry, should I have asked their permission?"

"No, nothing like that. Just they'll think I'm insane after everything I went through with Collin."

"I'm not like him, baby. You and our children will always, always come first. I swear to you baby, I'll never raise my hand to you or our children."

"I know that Edward. I know my parents will be happy, thrilled really. They like you a lot. My mom was in your corner even when I showed up at her house. She said I should give you a chance."

"That's good to know. Let's go take a shower so that we can go get Shane and pick out your ring."

"Okay," she said softly.

We got up and took a quick shower and then we left to pick up Shane.

I was so happy I couldn't contain myself.

I'm going to be a father and get married.

Life couldn't get any better than this.


End file.
